Audio-video signal plugs are used to connect signal routing cables to components such as digital playing devices and monitors or speakers. The audio-video signal plug is commonly attached to the end of the signal routing cable by soldering. However, soldering of the plug to the signal routing cable may have drawbacks in making custom-length audio and video signal routing cables.
Therefore, an audio-video signal plug which utilizes quick-disconnect couplers for connection to a signal routing cable is needed to enable consumer electronics enthusiasts or professional technicians to make custom length audio and video signal routing cables without the requirement of soldering the plug to the cable.